Creation
by Lynn-the-Dragon
Summary: Betrayed by family,Lost in a world that fears them. They will do anything to return to the way things were. Even sell there souls if they have to.Sometimes, you have to do the wrong thing to make it right.
1. Introduction

Chimera:

Defined as any imaginary monster whose body is a grotesque combination of mismatched animal parts.

Only thing is, there not imaginary. Through our powers of alchemy such 'monsters' are created. I know, first hand, the horrid truths behind transmuting a chimera. If you have never herd an animal scream, consider yourself fortunate. My name is Terra; my father was the Fusion Alchemist. I say was, because he no longer walks upon this world. My brother made sure of that. But I'm getting ahead of myself; I'll have to start from the beginning.

My parents had two children whom, like our father, wanted to be alchemists. My brother Leon, and myself, studied alchemy, instead of conventional schooling. The only thing we hated about our home studies was when our father would show us his work. Straight from the military, these poor creations were created. Mother was just as involved in these lesions as father was. One day however, the lesson plan changed. There experiment to combine a lion, eagle, and Komodo dragon went amiss when the creature broke free of its bonds and attacked my mother. All was not well.

My father shot the enraged animal, killing it of course, only too late for my mother. The beasts saliva held thousands of bacteria that soon became infected, my mother died at the age of 32. I was 10, my brother was 13. Surprisingly, we continued our studies of chimera transmutation. We were unaware at the time, but our father had become obsessed with creating the perfect chimera. Like one my mother had wanted to create. Years had passed since my mother passing; yet still there was no creation of the perfect chimera.

At the age of 15, I began to wake to the horrifying sounds of the animal's screams late into the night. My brother would always come and hold me until the shrieks, which frightened me so, had subsided. Weeks after the midnight terriers began; my father spoke madly of legendary D.N.A. he had acquired from an unknown source. It wasn't until my birthday that I learned what made this sample so special. Leon, myself, and even Leon's girl friend Ricca were to be used for the experiment.

The samples of legendary D.N.A. were labeled as Seraph and Vampire. Even in the lab for transmutation, I doubted that they were legitimate. First, my father used the Seraph sample on Ricca. She screamed and cried while the change took place. Leon was cursing father all the while, he was used next. The vampire sample caused a change that left Leon unconscious. From what I could see, the change had given my brother claws, and left Ricca with beautiful sliver feathered wings. My turn at last, only thing left to do now was to combine the two legendary D.N.A. samples into one. Namely me. My eyes became red, my skin paled considerably, fangs and claws much like my brothers, and of course the sliver wings like Ricca's.

His own children caged and treated like nothing more then test specimen. Perhaps that's all we were. No longer human, not quite an animal. Monstrosity in its purest form. A grotesque combination of mismatched animal parts, we are that walking definition. Now all we can do is look for a way back, continue to study our father's notes, look for clues he left behind. No matter what it takes, I will not remain a monster forever. Part Seraph, part Vampire, a blessing and a curse.


	2. Never Let A Pyro Have Explosives

Chapter 1

Winter. Not much to say about it. Its cold, clam, and always quite. Tonight was no different. Well, if you ignored the sizeable explosion at the militaries newly repaired central library, ignoring that, it was quite. The gunshots echoed out, and the burning crackling almost mixed into a strange melody, but it was far from pleasant. Newly recruited MP's stormed the building shouting things incoherent due to the gunfire. All this mess and commotion, for two people, just two people.

Naturally, these two trespassers were cloaked and unrecognizable. Give us more credit then that, were not entirely insane. My brother's plains were always extreme. I think he's more of a pyro then he lets on. The explosions were always his idea; I thought we were supposed to keep our cover. I guess as long as bombs were involved, our cover didn't matter. Why were we at the library? To recover a book, written in code of course, that my father had written about his theory on chimeras, and how to separate them. Hey, it was worth looking for.

So now, here we were. Standing before an army of newbies, most of which looked as if they would piss themselves at any moment. Now that I think about it, were probably were really scary looking. The flames behind us, my wings spread, the glow our red eyes always had, and if I didn't know any better I'd probably wet myself too. My brother held the book up in one clawed hand, and smirked. God damn it, he was going to gloat. Leon always was a cocky little shit.

" I was hoping for a little more of a challenge. I was kinda wishing they'd send an alchemist, how about you Terra?" I said nothing. He knew I didn't want any confrontation, especially not that of another alchemist. He just grinned as I glared at him, teasing me as always. I really didn't want to kill any of them, but leaving my sword at home, and only bringing my guns, that may not be possible. When I shot, it was to kill, I waste no ammo. Leon sighed and turned back at the shivering MP's, they weren't cold.

" We got no choice huh Terra? Knock um' out and move on." If I wanted to protest, or even comment it didn't matter. He charged at them as if it was nothing, well to us it really was nothing but that's not the point. The poor things didn't stand a chance. Thankfully we were able to leave the area without any casualties.

" Did you have to do that?" I asked annoyed. I mean sure fire was great and all, but did he really have to destroy half the damned wing? Of course he didn't have to, he wanted to, that's the only reason Leon ever needed. His grin was his only reply; words couldn't express his happiness right now. I gave up. He wouldn't talk to me till we got back home. Currently, we lived in and old hosing complex that was condemned. We took a top room and fixed to perfection. Heat, cooling, water and electricity all perfectly functional.

So, we ran from the area and proceeded home to report back to Ricca. She was basically our tech support. She's the one who hacked into the security system so we could actually get into the place. Voted the best with anything hi-tech, she stays at our 'lair' and gives us the heads up and what's what when were on our missions. Reaching the complex, Leon raced up the stairs as if a prize were involved. I knew the truth though, he missed Ricca. Easy as that.

" Oh good." Ricca said as she saw us walk through the door. " I saw the fire alarms deploy, I got worried." She sighed, weather from relief, or knowing Leon's pyro tendencies got the better from him, I'm not so sure. Leon tackled Ricca grinning like an idiot; he gets frighteningly giddy around her. I rolled my eyes at the scene; public displays of affection were never pretty to look at. Well, not in my opinion anyway.

" You were right to worry." I said " Your lovers hobby got in the way once more." Ricca, being as shy as she was, blushed and shoved my brother off her. Oh was she gonna tear him a new one. Now Ricca may not be the strongest one of us, but damnit you did not piss her off. For the sake of my brother's dignity, I left the room. His little sister shouldn't be present when he gets his what for from his girlfriend. I was however, going to listen, even if it was only for blackmail purposes.

I grabbed the book we worked oh so hard for and began to study. I say study because our father was a master of code. Naturally. The gods hate us I'm sure of it. The problem with my father's codes was they were never the same style. Allow me to elaborate a little better. For one report, we wrote it as a children's book. Another was an atlas, the most confusing one had to be the mineral composition book. Two months of my life were wasted on that one. This one appeared a bit simpler, _The Book of Forgotten Fairies. _This as apposed to the book of fairies that everyone remembers. Ok, I was being a little cynical but hey, my father turned me into a monster. I felt I had a right to mock him a little.

As much as I hate to admit it, I liked the first chapter. I chose to read it as anyone who didn't know better would, just for a laugh. He put this code together very well; again, I hate to admit that. Before I got too involved in whatever story plot there was in this book, I figured out the main code plot. There were three fairies that seemed to come up a lot. Accir, a timid Earth sprite who tampered with anything electrical to upset humans. I rolled my eyes at how easy that was to figure out, it was Ricca of course. Accir was her name spelled backwards even; dad hadn't been to creative on that one.

Next was a fairy whose love for the flame got him into one to many troubles. I sighed, losing his touch obviously. But what did astound me was not only was the book about us, but what my label was. _' Sabel, a master of all elements and summon mistress. Her ability to raise Draco's, makes her a force to be reckoned with.' _That was it, sure my alchemy with the elements was good but…and what was this summon stuff? Draco's, like dragons? That wasn't important right now.

This book was about Leon, Ricca, and myself. Maybe father had a theory on how to separate the legendary D.N.A. from our systems. That was what this book was supposed to be about anyway. So I studied till Leon practically dragged me from the room kicking and screaming. But it wasn't until the next day that things went from bad to worse.

End Chapter 1


	3. The Choice and more Explosives

Chapter 2

I figured it out, the only answer to why we were changed. The book had been very helpful. Power, control, and supreme dominate force. That is what father had wanted, and he had sacrificed his children do obtain it. The book, once fully deciphered, was a journal stating our abilities as creatures of legend. I never told Leon about the Draco thing though, didn't feel right to. I myself still didn't know what it had meant. But now we knew where to get the information we needed. Problem was the only way to get it, was to be a State Alchemist.

" Forget it Terra, there's no way in hell I'm letting you go!" a temper tantrum is not what I had needed. Ricca had looked for every, or any loophole there may have been, no such luck. I wasn't fond of the idea, but to get the answers I wanted, I had to become what I hated. The lab where Father's research was accessible only to State Alchemists, they didn't have any security alarms either. It was all manual. Ricca, the hi-tech queen, was defeated by low-tech tactics.

" But Leon, there's no other way, I looked for days. I don't want her to go either." She mumbled the last part; She knew why it had to be me. As it was explained in _The Book of Forgotten Fairies,_ Because of my mixed dose of LD (Legendary D.N.A.) I could control my appearance with practice. It still hurt like hell when I changed, but I knew more then enough to travel safely among people.

" Leon…" I had to word this carefully; he'd never allow me to leave if he thought it was too risky. Of course it was too risky but it's all we had right now, as far as we knew it could be the answer. But arguments like that would not work on my hot-tempered brother. " I'm the only one who can go safely, I know you don't want to admit it, but you know I right." I gave him the 'concerned little sister look' that he always fell for, a dirty trick I know. But this was no time for fair play.

" You may have to deal with the rebellion that's starting up in the west. You'd have to kill people, a lot of them. You may never get even close to that lab, you'd become their lapdog for nothing!" His imagination was getting the better for him. I knew what could happen, But I also new how to keep it from happening. I explained to him my plain to stay out of trouble.

The main idea was to keep my head down and not bring to much attention to myself. Make friends in high places and do anything to keep me away from unwanted attention. Once again, Leon's imagination got the better of him. When I said anything, I didn't mean _anything._ A few more tantrums and puppy dog looks later, I was packing to leave to central for the upcoming exams. It felt strange, packing to leave this place. We had been here for years. Four years to be exact, I felt so much longer. That's when it hit me; my birthday was in a month. 19 years old.

And I'd celebrate with out my brother, or my friend.

I didn't want these thought right now, I may back down. I threw random clothes into my suite case; along with money Leon gave me for an apartment. I really didn't want to know where he got it. The next day, I left quietly early in the morning. Leon may have dreamt up more crazy reasons for me not to go.

I bought a ticket for central and waited for the train.

" And where do you think your going?" Why was I surprised? Of course Leon would come after me, he's so overprotective. He came to give me a letter from Ricca. "Ya know, since she couldn't be here." He almost looked as if he were in pain. Ricca couldn't change like I could. I hated that she was cooped up a home all the time. There was little choice however. Leon hated it too, he hated father more for it.

" Leon, I...well...I'm sorry." I'm thankful he knew what I meant. I was sorry for leaving, making them worry for me, for there being no other way. He just smiled and gave me a hug. He saw me onto the train and left, it was very out of character for Leon. Normally he'd try to drag me back. It felt strange riding the train; sure we rode in a train on the way back from stealing that book. But that was in the cargo part of the train, so I guess it doesn't count. My back hurt too; whenever I changed my wings were sort of sucked into my back. Not too terribly comfortable as you can imagine.

The ride was uneventful, long, and if I had to spend five more minutes on that train I would have gone crazy. I practically ran from the station and found a nearby hotel. After I got my things unpacked in my room I figured why not look around town before I register. After wondering into a café, I bought a paper and some coffee. Caffeine is a wonderful thing. And that is where I saw the ad. "_The head bank in central has been the victim on an unknown hacker(s). The computer systems had been overwritten and several thousand dollars had been stolen electronically." _I almost spit out my coffee. There was no way that…. Ricca would have had to…. Oh god. My brother was so going to have a good story for this one. I knew it was him, thanks to the next line. _"Also, several computers randomly exploded causing severe fire damage to the banks archives. Police are still not sure if the two events are connected." _I was going to kill him.

End Chapter 2


	4. His real name is what?

Chapter 3

I'm starting to believe that I'm cursed. No, I passed the exam easily enough. Its what happened afterward that convinced me of my bane existence. I was given a wonderfully crafted sliver pocket watch, and then told to report to a one Colonel Roy Mustang. And from the rumors I had herd, he's an ass. At least that's what all the male officers had told me. The females...well, I rather not get into there descriptions, too graphic. Now normally, I'm not an eavesdropper however when I'm seemingly the topic of a conversation, I can't help but listen.

" New rules? What the hell Mustang! Have you gone mental…. actually knowing you…"

" You know I'm not the one in charge of those decisions! God Michaels, can't you just cooperate just this once?

" What, and ruin my evil bastard persona? Not likely flame. So, who is this Terra chick anyway?"

" You worse then Fullmetal, She's the daughter of Lucious Cain. She passed the exam a while ago."

" She cute?"

I chose that moment to walk in, seemingly hearing none of there conversation. I saw the to men (or should I say boys judging by there behavior) who were talking not a moment earlier. I assumed the one behind the desk was the colonel I had herd so much about. The other occupant was unfamiliar. He had short red hair that went in every possible direction, large green eyes, and wore a sleeveless white top with his uniform overcoat tied about his waist. From a distance you could mistake him for a girl with a flat chest, but close up it was painfully obvious he was of the male variety.

" I'm liking these new rules more and more Mustang."

To say that this comment disturbed me would be the understatement of the century. Of course, the look he was giving me didn't help much either. It was the predatory look a wolf gave knowing it had cornered a rabbit. However, if he knew what I was, I'd be the wolf, he…the rabbit.

"I was asked to come here, is there something I can help you with sir?"

Just ignore him; if I don't acknowledge his presence, or even his existence, He'll back off. That's what I kept telling myself. I should have known it wouldn't be so easy, I am cursed after all. After clearing his throat the man behind the desk spoke.

" Yes, first of all I am Colonel Roy Mustang. I will be your commanding officer for the time being. You're here to receive your title and a quick briefing on the new polices that have just come into effect."

The man next to me nudged my arm and muttered. Grinning all the while.

" His real name is Ronald."

" Would you shut up Michaels! Now…as I was saying."

At that moment it be came apparent that Colonel Mustang, loved to talk. I won't bore you with the details but here's the summery. I was dubbed the Elemental Alchemist due to my ability to work them so well. (And not just the normal four either.) Then he went on abut the new policy. After a mass murderer named Scar had been disposed of, the military saw fit to assign every Alchemist under the states jurisdiction a partner. As fate would have it, the man next to me was to be my partner. The God's must hate me.

End Chapter 3

A/N: Apologies for the late update, but I was in the hospital. Also, I am aware that this chapter is quite short but necessary. If you have any questions or comments feel free to state them.

Reviews are appreciated.

Lynn Asurgi


	5. Getting to know you

Chapter 4

Youji Michaels. That is the name of what I consider to be Satan reincarnated. But I digress; his evilness will come into light eventually. Mustang had suggested that we get to know one another better before we start any missions. I was not a happy girl, namely because my brother would throw a fit about this. His overactive imagination would kick into over-drive on this bit of information. I would just have to post-pone the search for the book till tomorrow. I could wait that long.

Somehow, we ended up in the café that I had visited earlier. Instantly the memory of that article came to mind._ "The head bank in central has been the victim on an unknown hacker(s). The computer systems had been overwritten and several thousand dollars had been stolen electronically. Also, several computers randomly exploded causing severe fire damage to the banks archives. Police are still not sure if the two events are connected." _

" Are you ok hun?"

" Ah…what?"

My intelligent answer, whenever I was in my own little world the coffee I was drinking might as well have exploded, I never would have noticed. Youji grinned, obliviously finding something funny.

" Well, now that your back from happy la-la land, we can get to know one another better."

I glared at him, his smile only widened. I would soon learn that he lived to stir up shit. His childish actions were, at times, a welcome distraction to the mundane, but more often then not it just proved annoying. What surprised be about him was his willingness to share about himself. I always kept to myself, even from Ricca and Leon, perhaps that's why his candor caught me by surprise. He said he liked to be described as an American Mutt.

" I'm everything but I was born in the states. I find that portrays me quite well."

When he asked about me, I didn't know what I should say. Oh me? I'm a chimera, part Vampire, and part Angel. Nice weather we are having hua? That would go over well. So I tried to come up with a good story.

" Well, I live by myself, I have an obsession with coffee. That's about it."

I did say tried didn't I? The only really important thing about me was a secret. He didn't buy it. He stared at me with an 'yeah right' glare. When he asked me what I was hiding, I nearly spit out my coffee. Oh god, did he know? I mean, maybe he listened to the militaries report on our brake in. I was gonna be sent to a lab an be dissected and…

" A pretty girl like you has to have a boyfriend, well?"

" A boyfriend! Ah…I mean…no."

Ok, so maybe Leon wasn't the only one with an overactive imagination. Not that I'd ever admit that to him. I couldn't help but blush at my embarrassment. If I was going to keep my cover, I had to clam down. Taking a deep breath, I attempted to re-start the conversation; But Youji beat me to the punch.

" Ya want one?"

Of course, that meant that he was implying him to be the choice. I knew he was kidding, But it was at my expense. As much as I wanted to say ' Don't you have to be a boy to be a boyfriend?' poking at the fact he could look quite feminine, I held my tongue. Even Mustang agreed that he _could _look like a women, He had to get him back for the Ronald thing in his office earlier. Surprisingly, we finished the discussion with me only having to kick him three times under the table.

After the interesting day at the café, I decided to check out that facility were my father's research was supposed to be. After the third security check, I was able to actually get the book. Only permitted to read it there, I took out some paper and began attempt to translate father's scrawl. I was only half way through the first chapter when it was closing time. Taking what I had, I left and went home to contact Leon.

" About time! What in seven hells were you doing?"

" It's nice to hear from you too brother."

I couldn't help but laugh; I could practically hear the vein in his head throb with aggravation, even over my crackling phone in my apartment. I plopped down on one of the couches that came with the rented out hole in which I lived. I was small, but fully equipped, so I couldn't really complain. Although the dust that wallowed up from the couch as I sat concerned me a little. After a few incoherent curses and grumbles, he continued.

" So, what are they calling you now? And what number did they engrave into your back?"

Oh he was **_so_** proud of me.

" The Elemental Alchemist, and there's no number on my back. It's on my forehead."

" Ha ha, your so funny. Anyway, did you find anything out yet?"

There wasn't much to tell, but I gave him what I got. It seemed to appease him well enough, for now anyway. Eventually Ricca wrestled the phone away from him and we were able to have a normal conversation. Well, every now and then Leon felt he had to input on something we said, that is until Ricca sent him running from the room in horror.

" What did you say?"

" I threatened to take away all his fire starting stuff. He's probably re-hiding it by now."

Once our laughter had subsided, I made the casual suggestion that she hurry up and marry my brother before some pyro-princess came along. She knew I was teasing, but she's so shy I have to do that every now and then. Ricca called me evil and hung up. She wasn't mad, just embarrassed. The look on her face was priceless when I told her I wouldn't mind being an aunt. When I herd the phone ring I figured it was Ricca or Leon calling me back, but it wasn't.

" Terra, Its Youji."

" Wait…how did you get this number?"

" Er…well…ya see…that's not important. The thing is Mustang said he wants us in his office, now."

" At 10pm?"

" Yeah, I know its weird. But he called and told me to tell you."

" Fine. I'm on my way."

" Love ya Hun."

I slammed the phone down. This had to be karma for what I did to Ricca. Or the gods really did hate me. Either case, I left to report to central like asked. In so many ways, I wished I just stayed home.

End Chapter 4

A/N: Since its my birthday, I figured I'd give you guys the next chapter ahead of time. And seeing as I am now 18, I'm off to but hentai, just because I can.


	6. Enter Fullmetal

Chapter 5

I wonder how hard it would be to drag two dead bodies from central. That was the thought that ran from my head as Mustang told me what he had wanted. It was bad enough that I had to leave central, and more importantly the book of father's I was studying, for a mission. But why Gods in heaven did it have to be with Youji?

" Why are you sending _us_?"

" Because Cain's ability to work the elements is invaluable, as well as you skills Michaels."

" Which would be **_what_** exactly?"

I really couldn't help but ask. Even though Youji had spent damn near a day telling me about himself, I realized how little I knew about him. His cheerfulness and flirtatious attitude was more then suspicious, I could tell he was hiding something, But it really wasn't any of my business. No matter how disturbing it felt to leave it alone.

" He is a master on stealth and covert operations, it has earned him the name Ninja or something ridiculous like that."

" There is nothing ridiculous about that! I consider it a complement."

If Mustang wanted to complain further, he didn't have the chance. At that moment a small boy with blond hair and, what seemed to be golden eyes, stormed into the room and slammed his hands onto Mustang's desk. Soon after a giant suite of armor came running into the room, chastising the smaller boy.

" Brother you shouldn't…"

" What the hell Mustang! We finally get a promising lead, and you, ya tight ass, call us all the way back here! God, your so infuriating!"

" Infuriating? Are you using big words now to compensate for your lack of height Fullmetal?"

" **WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN-SPROUT MIGET**?"

It went on like that for a while, I thought my ears were going to bleed. My heightened senses were a pain in the ass sometimes. Fullmetal, as he was dubbed, continued to rant. Mustang enjoying it all the while, and the armor that had called Fullmetal brother, was apologizing to the passerby's for the noise. I had to put a stop to this before my eardrums exploded.

" Excuse me."

" What?"

Well, this would be enjoyable. He was a child who detested to be treated like one. He reminded me of my brother in so many ways. So, I would handle him like I handled my brother.

" You have every right to be angry, but you know yelling won't get you your answers. Clam down, find out what it is that he wants, then you can be on your way. Right?"

A little ego stroking, let them know they were right, and peace returns to central once more. He stared at me for a moment, and sighed. Fullmetal walked over and sat in a vacant chair in the back of the room. Both Youji and Mustang stared at me in disbelief, little had I known that I just calmed on of the most hot-tempered Alchemists in the military.

" Holy crap."

Both of them muttered, When Mustang jokingly asked me to stay in central to tame the boy; I left the room hurriedly with the envelope containing the mission information. I knew there was about to be another outburst, and I did want to save my poor ears from that pain. Once again I found myself on that hellish train. Only this time it was with Youji sitting uncomfortably close.

" Do you mind Youji?"

" No, not at all. You can cuddle all you want Hun."

" You're the one practically squishing me!"

Once again that shit eating grin of his crawled into his face. I decided to occupy myself with reading the contents of the envelope. The mission seemed simple enough, investigate a facility that was supposed to have closed down, but was seemingly running as if no condemning had taken place. Speculations had the military believing it was some underground operation, possible supplying the rebels in the west with weapons and other necessities.

The envelope also held information stating it would have to be an under cover job. Not a problem really, however the cover we were given, for me, was.

" What's wrong? Damn Hun your face is really pale, you ok?"

" Mustang is a dead man."

"_Your mission will require a cover, so you and your partner Michaels, will be traveling as a newly-wed couple visiting the area._"

Youji read it out loud. I could hear the smile in his voice. If Mustang thought this was funny, I would show him how funny a size 8 up his ass would be.

End Chapter

A/N: Apologies for another short chapter, but I am returning to the hospital tomorrow and I don't know when I will return. To those who have reviewed, thank you for you support. This chapter is for you.


	7. Strange Happinings

Chapter 6

At this point in time I would like to state that the world is coming to an end. Why you ask? Because my partner, Youji Michaels, has done a flip flop in his personality. How? After about two hours on the god damn train, he suggested we change the mission a little. Instead of being a couple, (the thought still sickens me.) we would be brother and sister. Now, I'm not too fond of this idea either, but hell I'll take it.

Then, as if this wasn't enough, he left me the hell alone. Any conversation between us was short, and to the point. He may have been deathly ill and I just didn't know it. What else would explain the strange turn of events? Oh, and did I mention he was calling me by my name and not Hun anymore?

" Terra?"

See, totally freaky.

" Ah…what is Youji?"

" Something about this bugs me. I mean, look at the report we were given."

In all honesty, I hadn't even glance at the damn thing, I was still pissed a Mustang. But I took it from him anyway and skimmed over it. What caught my attention was that we were to investigate an odd warehouse that was originally used for making weapons that was supposedly closed, joy. I know, that's horribly original, but that is what it said.

" What's so strange? These things happen all the time. It just proves how moronic the military really is.

" If you say so."

" Ok, I give. What the hell happened to you Youji?"

" What are you talking about? I was just concerned."

The train at this point chose to stop suddenly, however we weren't any ware near the station. This could mean one of two things. The train was being hi-jacked, or the universe really was out to get me. More then likely it was the ladder. Or in some way, a sick twisting mixture of both.

" _This train is now under the control of the Western Peoples Liberation Association."_

Oh yeah, this just was not this Seraph/Vampire's day. And the only way that the day could have gotten any worse was exactly what Youji chose to do.

" Another one? God they'll never end. Well come one Terra, we should do something."

" Must we?"

" Yes."

He just had to be all gung-ho about this didn't he? He must have had dreams of being a super hero as a kid. Sighing, I got up and made the journey up to the front of the train. I wasn't too difficult really, fight a few baddies here and there, save a few hostages, and repeat the process a few dozen times. I swear these guys were just re-spawning. They weren't strong at all, there was just so many of them.

" Are we there yet Youji? This is getting real old real fast."

" Relax, we needed some exercise anyway. You looked like you were about to kill something, now you can vent.

I hate it when he has a point. I really was close to killing something. So maybe this was good for me…and I **_was_** kinda having fun with it too. What can I say; I'm a strange girl. So, we fought through the endless re-spawning henchmen. I'm starting to think Youji and I were the only ones on the train with no plans to hi-jack it. At last after what was an eternity to me, we reached the boss stage. Woo….

" Who the fuck are these fuckers!"

Ah…a smart one. The others could only speak three words at a time.

" Now now, we have a lady present."

Ok…there were a few of them, odd. The first one, who greeted us so well, had a suite that looked like it was ran-over a few times and the navy blue color was horribly faded. Now the second one, He was simply dressed in black jeans and a white button-down shirt. The last one looked like one of the re-spawners. I was having a problem telling who was in charge, but Youji helped clear it up.

" Ok, which one of you moronic ass holes is running the show?"

"…"

Is it possible for men to PMS? If so, I think Youji was doing that right about then. The one in the suite was declared the ringleader, as well as the grunt looking one started a strange style-less fight. They fought trading insults all the while, I chose to watch. Youji's attitude was so erratic that I feared for my own well-being. However, I soon realized that I wasn't the only spectator. The final man came over and talked as if this were a normal situation.

" From the state right?"

" Does it really matter?"

"Ah, I suppose it does not. I must apologize however, for my friend's crude behavior. He rarely controls himself."

I watched him blow a hole in the side of the train not a moment after he had said that. This wasn't the strange part, after that I turned to comment, and he was gone. At first I didn't think too much of it, he ran, no biggie. But after Youji had knocked out Mr. personality, and the poor grunt jumped ship, I asked him if he saw where the other man went.

" Other guy? What are you talking about? It was just these morons. ."

" No there was another…never mind."

" You feeling ok?"

" Can we just get this thing to the station. I hate trains."

I don't know why I didn't argue, I just felt…strange. There really isn't another way to put it. After that man left the train I felt dizzy, and more confused then ever. Maybe I was getting sick or something. I just really wanted to sleep.

" You can take care of this right Youji? I think I'll go lay down."

" Sure, go take care of your self. That wound on your side looks pretty bad too."

Wound? Wouldn't you know it? After all the training missions with my brother, I now cannot realize when I'm hurt. That would explain why I felt dizzy, blood loss. I wrapped it up in a makeshift bandage and chose to take a nap. Youji would wake me when we got there.

End Chapter.


	8. Confession

Chapter 7

A dream, I think I had one there on the train. It had that guy from before, the one that Youji said he never saw. He had the same clothes from before, but his eyes were glowing a deep green color, and his hair was now black. It looked as if he was saying something, only I couldn't hear the words. That's around the time Youji woke me.

" You better?"

" I'll live Michaels."

He just gave a small grin as we left the train. Unsurprisingly the local MP's swamped the station to take care of the remaining followers of the Western Peoples Liberation Association. We were greeted with salutes and what not. Rather annoying in my opinion. We checked in as 'brother and sister' in the hotel and got a room. I still couldn't shake the strange feeling I got from the change of attitude from Youji. At first he was more then happy to be my 'husband'. Then all of a sudden, he rather be my brother. I not complaining, I was just confused.

" Youji? May I ask you something?"

" I hate to tell ya, but you just did Hun."

He's lucky that we weren't on the second floor, Because I had the unusual urge to throw him out a window. Currently he was laying on one of the beds, hanging upside down over the edge facing me.

" What is with you sudden attitude change? Your not as much of an ass-hole any more."

" I'll take that as a compliment."

He laughed slightly, with a smirk (albeit upside down) that even Mustang could be proud of. Thinking about that now scares me a little.

" Just think of it as my down time. I'm just not too….me, right now."

" So then who are you?"

" Oh ho! A joke, there's hope for you yet Terra."

His smile never reached his eyes this time. When your taught to read people, you always knows what triggers there change in emotions. But with Youji, I couldn't place it. I didn't know if it pissed me off, or confused me. Either way, I would know.

" Seriously, what the hell happened?"

" It's nothing."

Youji turned to leave, maybe hoping to stop the conversation, but I wasn't going to give. Not that easily.

" Is it the mission? Is that what eating you?"

He stopped. Wow, and on the first try too. He turned, eyes hidden by that shaggy hair of his. A grim expression to say the least. I didn't like that he had hidden something from me, especially since it was about the mission.

" She's involved. I rather do this myself."

" Whoa…who are you talking about. What do you mean by your self? Youji your not making any sense."

" My sister, it concerns her."

End Chapter

A/N: Yes I know its short and it took me forever to post it. I'm SOOOO SORRY! It took forever to heal from my final (hopefully) surgery. Stupid torn ACL I'll do my best to not repeat that action!


End file.
